1. Field
The field is water treatment, and in particular the neutralization of cyanotoxins in the water environment.
2. Prior Art
The following is a list of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
Patent or Pub. Nr.Kind CodeIssue or Pub. DatePatentee or Applicant4,277,344B1Jul. 7, 1981Cadotte7,338,600B2Mar. 4, 2008Chidambaran et al.7,501,046B1Mar. 10, 2009Constantz7,520,971B2Apr. 21, 2009Iwasaki7,591,088B1Sep. 22, 2009Schuh et al.7,897,019B2Mar. 1, 2011Akers